


but little do we know, the stars welcome him with open arms

by clownkidzclub



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: "He couldn’t go to Patrick. He just couldn't see his face willed with pain for him. He wasn't that strong."or,, david gets hate crimed by stevie's ex-boyfriend. he's too scared to tell anyone.((title: this is home - cavetown))
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. hurt

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH  
> ya boy is back at it again with that good good angst
> 
> hate to be that guy but if this upsets you, just didn't read it 
> 
> dan said there's no homophobia in schitt's creek and i sad "well yes but actually no," 
> 
> ((ok but fr i'm soso happy that they got a happy relationship, and a happy ending. we need more of that in queer representation))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****TW**** HOMOPHOBIC SLURS

David had agreed to close up shop for the night. To be completely honest, he just wanted to do something nice for Patrick. He’d risk everything for that smile. The lights flickered off and he walked outside into the chilly, fall, air. The key clicked in the door and he was on his way home. He couldn’t wait to snuggle on the couch with his boyfriend and dive into a pint of ice cream. The cafe was closed, he noticed as he walked past in, turning onto the sidewalk. 

“Hey, fag!”

Hearing that word never leads to anything good. It led to bloody noses, a crying mom, and suspension because clearly, he was the one in the wrong. Hate crime be damned. He walked faster and his head healed forward. 

“Hey faggot, I’m talking to you.” The man barked. David was pushed hard against the fence. The man grabbed his collar, (of his $500 dollar Pusaran sweeter, which was definitely ruined now. No. Not the time David.) and spit on his face.”Are you fuckin Rose?”

“Uh..” David was like a deer in headlights. The man's fist coiled with his face, and it throbbed in pain. Shit. That was definitely going to leave a mark. 

“Answer me!” He screamed. David could smell the liquor on his breath. 

“Y-Yes.”

“So you fucked my girlfriend?” He slurred, gripping him tighter. “Stevie. She’s fuckin mine!” He slammed David into the fence again.

“W-We’re just friends” David stammers. His whole head hurt. There were two other men, with this one. If there hadn’t been, David would have just tried to fight back. 

The man threw him to the ground and started kicking him. He had steel-toed boots because of course, he did. David was just that lucky. His ribs were first. He must have broken one. There was no other way it hurt that it could hurt that bad. Then his legs. Lastly his face. Around the third kick, the world started to fade. That's when he stopped. One last kick in front of him covering him in dirt, leaving him sputtering. 

“Hope you learned yer fuckin lesson.”

He waited a minute, till he couldn't hear their footsteps. Then a little while after. His mouth tasted like blood, and he didn't want to see him lying on the ground, so he stood up, shakily, wincing. He couldn’t go to Patrick. He just couldn't see his face willed with pain for him. He wasn't that strong. The walk to the hotel was only 5 minutes away.


	2. repress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 palz :D

David creaked open the door to Alexis’s and his room. She was asleep, wrapped up in her comforter. Good. He didn’t want to explain why his face was swollen, and his sweater crimson. He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Realization, of what happed washed over him, and he sunk to the ground. He curled pulled his knees to his face and sobbed. He was supposed to be strong. To watch out for himself. He took a deep breath and stooped back up. He just wanted to sleep. He didn’t have any energy left. This could wait till morning. He opped the door and stepped out.

“David?” A voice called out, and a lamp turned on. His sister was staring at him with wide eyes. He must look really bad for her to care about him. “What happened? Are you ok?” She gasped.

“Uh, one of Stevie’s friends didn’t like that we’re friends…” He halfheartedly explained.

“Jesus...should we go to Ted? Do you want me to call the cops?” 

“I’m tired Alexis...can it wait till tomorrow?” 

Just then the door to their parent’s room creaked open. 

“David? Alexis? What’s going on? We heard-” Moira cut herself off by gasping dramatically when she saw his face. “What in the world happened to you?”

That was it. He has so little patience. 

“Shut up! Will you please give even a shred of privacy? Is that so hard?” he snapped, louder than intended. They shrunk away from him, discomfort in their eyes.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning…” The clicked shut, and David turned to his sister. “Go to bed. I’m fine.”

He really was. 

Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, tell me mistakes you see


	3. spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That would work if it wasn’t Patrick. Stupid, beautiful, Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh he back 😳
> 
> sorry for it taking sooo long 
> 
> idk when another one will be uploaded
> 
> im depressed lol

David woke up the next morning to the pounding of his head. But no...that couldn’t be right. He didn’t drink last night? Did he?

It all came flooding back to him.   
Fuck.

He pulled himself up on his elbows and looked around his shared room. Alexis was gone, ok, and he couldn’t hear his parents. David stumbled out of bed to confirm that this was true. Everyone was gone. What time was it?

1:32

Fuck! 

So much for seeming like everything was fine, even David didn’t show up that late to the store. Patrick would know something was off… maybe he could use his time as a child actor to convince him otherwise? That would work if it wasn’t Patrick. Stupid, beautiful, Patrick. 

He went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

David’s eye was swollen and purple. His lip was split and also swelling. A cut from the steal of the man’s boot was on his cheek. He looked like a reck, and that was just his face. He lifted his shirt to see that his bruised ribs, and winced when he turned. They had to be broken. Just his luck. 

David got dressed quickly and dawned a pair of sunglasses, in hopes to at least shield his face a little. 

Here goes nothing. 

Just as he stepped out of the door, Stevie was there waiting. 

“Um hello?” He tried to play off his nervousness with annoyance.

“Your family’s worried about you, they each came to me today to say they-” She stopped suddenly. “What happened to your face?” Stevie gingerly removed the sunglasses and gapped at him.

“Oh my god! What?!” He flailed his arms around dramatically. 

“What happened David?” She wasn’t going to let this go. 

So he told her everything.


	4. care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m here in your arms. That’s what matters.”
> 
> “And you made it back to mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished my first real multi-chapter fic????? DUDE
> 
> I HAVE 0 ATTENTION SPAN AND NO COMMITMENT
> 
> HOW???
> 
> but uh anyways here you go luvs <3
> 
> enjoy~

Stevie walked with David to the store, holding his hand in a vice grip. God, he loved her. She didn’t even try to blame herself like he was worried she would. She just hugged him and helped clean up his face a bit. 

Now was the worse part. Telling Patrick. 

He walked up to the door, ready to open it, but then sighed. “I...think I should do this by myself…”

“Yeah. I think that’s for the best…” She squeezed his hand one more time, then walked away.

He was alone.

Well, except for Patrick.

“David?!” Adorably mad Patrick. “You’re 3 hours late!” It was like he could see the steam coming from his ears. 

“Ah sorry, my alarm didn’t go off,” David said dismissively, then removed his sunglasses. 

Patrick gasped just like Stevie. Fuck, was it really that bad?

“David, baby?” He rushed to him, voice full of worry. He had to lift David’s chin to look him in the eyes. “W-What happened?”

“I uh… ran into Stevie’s old “friend”. He was upset that a _fag_ slept with her.” He finished quickly, wanting to get this over with.

“Oh, honey…” Here come the pet names. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” Patrick’s voice hitched, and he choked out a sob. David immediately gathered him in his arms. 

“Hey, shh. It’s ok. I’m ok.”

“I-I’m sorry,” He whispered through the tears. 

“It’s not your fault,”

“I wish I’d been there to protect you. “ He ran a shaky hand through David’s hair.

“It happened Patrick. It was awful. Horrible. But it’s over. I’m here in your arms. That’s what matters.”

“And you made it back to mine.”

“Yeah,” David smiled softly.

Patrick pulled away and returned a watery version. Then he walked over to the counter and grabbed his keys. 

“Where are you going….?”

“We’re going to the hospital David.” He groaned in response, earning him a chuckle from Patrick. “Come on,”

He tried to hide it, but the corners of his mouth twitched up.

He loved him so much.

The feeling was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!!!
> 
> :]


End file.
